Tú mi salvación
by Jean Granger-Malfoy
Summary: Hermione ha terminado con Ron...y se encuentra muy sola...pero alguien que nunca esperó llegará a sacarla del fondo del abismo en el que se encuentra...
1. Donde todo comenzó

_**Aquí les dejo la historia...espero que les guste!!!**_

_**Todos los personajes son de J.K Rowling no míos...pero ya quisiera...**_

_Cuando todo comenzó…_

_Hermione: _

_Sé que probablemente no querrás saber nada de mí, pero necesito explicarte porque sucedió todo._

_Sabes que te amé profundamente durante años, pero últimamente sentía que no lo nuestro ya no era lo mismo, no me producía nada el estar a tu lado…sé que puede sonar horrible lo que estoy contándote pero prefiero que lo sepas a tener que callármelo el resto de mi vida._

_Con respecto a ella…sé que la odias por todo lo que nos hizo en el colegio…yo también lo hice, pero fue algo que sólo sucedió…sólo llegó a mí, así nada más y pudo llenar el vacío que tú ibas dejando en mi vida._

_Solo quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de todo lo que pasamos juntos y agradezco a los cielos que te pusieron en mi camino…ya que me enseñaste a amar…_

_No sé si podrás perdonarme por lo que te hice….realmente deseo de todo corazón que continúes con tu vida y que seas feliz._

_Perdóname por no haberte explicado todo esto aquel día._

_Ron_

Hermione termino de leer la carta con los ojos inundados por las lágrimas… ¿Cómo podía ser tan descarado?...después de lo que le había hecho…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

FLASH BACK

Caminaba rápidamente hacia el departamento de su novio, quería darle una sorpresa porque hacia meses que no lo veía...le había pedido miles de veces que no se fuera a trbajar a Francia pero era una buena oportunidad para él...por lo que finalmente se había marchado...lo extrañaba inhumanamente así que apenas se enteró que estaba de regreso corrió desesperadamente para estar a su lado.

Cuando entro al edificio el conserje la saludo cortésmente y le ofreció llamar al departamento para avisar de su llegada, pero ella se negó…sería una sorpresa.

Se paro frente a la puerta y respiró profundo, puso la llave que él le había entregado en la cerradura y abrió la puerta.

Frente a sus ojos tenia la escena mas horrible que hubiese podido imaginar jamás….Ron completamente desnudo revolcándose en el sofá con aquella estúpida…Pansy Parkinson.

Al sentir un ruido Ron levanto la vista y se encontró con la imagen de Hermione mirándole con lágrimas cayendo lentamente por sus mejillas. Rápidamente se puso de pie y con un ágil movimiento con su varita se vistió mientras que Pansy sólo hizo aparecer una manta para poder cubrirse y se quedó recostada en el sofá mirando a ambos.

-Hermione, yo…-comenzó el chico con la vista clavada en el piso pero una bofetada lo detuvo en seco…Hermione acababa de golpearlo.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?-pregunto la chica furiosa mientras seguían corriendo por sus mejillas lagrimas de amargura- pensé que me amabas Ronald- dijo mientras el chico se llevaba una mano a la cara aún aturdido- pero veo que fui una ilusa…

- Por favor, déjame explicarte…-imploró el chico.

- xplicarme qué?- preguntó ella- ¿cómo terminaste revolcándote con esta?...la que nos hizo la vida imposible en el colegio?-la gritó mientras señalaba a la morena que seguí tendida en el sofá- realmente no sé como pudiste, siempre la odiaste y ahora…siempre supe que debía tener cuidado con ella…es una perra y tú un imbéil que sólo sufrirá a su lado…pero no me importa, te lo mereces.

-No la insultes...lo siento mucho Hermione, pero es mi decisión-dijo el chico mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos...aquellos ojos marrones que siempre le habían brindado paz y seguridady que ahora sólo reflejaban un profundo odio.

-Haz lo que quieras, de todos modos para mí Ronald Weasley ya no existe-dijo mientras volteaba hacia la puerta-por cierto Pansy, te felicito, nuevamente demostraste lo poco que vales y de paso destruiste mi felicidad...espero que seas muy...feliz-dijo sarcásticamente y tras una última mirada a ambos salió dejando a Ron sintiéndose muy mal...y ella marchándose con el corazón roto.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Arrugó el pergamino y lo lanzó a la chimenea...que haría ahora??...todas sus ilusiones y esperanzas se habían ido junto a Ron...se sentía vacía, completamente sola y vacía, se sentía pérdida en las tinieblas de su alma, como una muñeca rota, sin luz ni esperanza...lo único que deseaba era morir, aquel sentimiento la estaba desgarrando por dentro y hundiéndola cada vez más...

Tendida en el sillón la encontró el amanecer, profundamente dormida, pero ni siquiera el amanecer se apiadó de ella y dejó que un rayo de luzentrara por la ventana y cayera sobre su rostro despertándola.

-Maldición...aquel sueño otra vez-se quejó mientras se levantaba y caminaba hasta su cuarto- desde aquel día no deja de aparecerse esa extraña silueta pidiéndome ayuda, cuando soy yo la que la necesita...

Después de darse rápidamente una ducha y desayunar se dirigió a su oficina, debía presentarse a trabajar lo quisiera o no...si bien Harry era su jefe o debía aprovecharse de eso y menos con tantas responsabilidades encima.

-Hermione Jane Granger, departamento de aurores- dijo cuando se encontró dentro de la cabina del ministerio, prefería ir a la manera muggle ya que sólo utilizaba la magia cuando era nacesario, sus padres así se lo habían hecho entender...

Caminó por los pasillos aparentando total indiferencia, no le gustaba mostrar sus debilidades y esta vez no sería diferente. Llegó rápidamente a su oficina y comenzó a trabajar, esa era la única forma que tenía para distraerse, además siempre le funcionaba muy bien...desde que estaba en el colegio era su forma de evadirse a sí misma y lo seguía utilizando, era mejor trabajar que estar lamentándose por lo que no tenía arreglo, no??

-Basta Hermione!!!-se regañó a sí misma-deja de pensar en eso y sigue trabajando que los informes no se harán solos-pero no pudo seguir ya que golpearon a su puerta...con tal de que no fuese él...la castaña suspiró antes de hablar.

-Adelante.

-Hola Mione-era Harry-sólo quería saber que tal te estaba yendo-la chica lo notó algo nervios, lo más seguro era que ya supiera lo que había pasado, Ron siempre le contaba todo y esa vez no creía que fuese la excepción.

-Hola Harry, me extraña verte aquí-sonrió lo más natural que le fue posible-siendo el ministro de la magia debes de estar ocupadísimo, pero que haces ahí parado, siéntate-mientras le indicaba la silla que estaba al frente de su escritorio.

-Sólo quería saber cómo estabas, nada más-dijo el chico haciéndose el ofendido-o es que no puedo venir a ver a mi mejor amiga??

-Claro que sí Hrarry pero ambos sabemos el porqué estás aquí, no??-prefería ir al grano, sabía cuanto le costaba a Harry hablar de esos temas por lo que decidió comenzar ella-ya sabes lo que pasó con Ronald, cierto?

Harry asintió. Lo sabía, él no le ocultaba nada a su mejor amigo y menos un tema tan delicado, pero eso no impidió que se sintiera molesta, ahora también debía quedar como una estúpida ante Harry??

-Pues...no sé que decirte, Mione-respondió a todas luces muy incómodo-yp pensaba que ustedes se querían mucho...

Y así era, pero quedó demostrado que sigo siendo una estúpida-Harry la miró sorprendido-vamos Harry, sabes que en estos temas siempre ha sido sólo eso, una estúpida me creí tpsp lo que me dijo y terminé perdiendo...pero en fin, ya pasó y no me voy a dejar morir por lo que me hizo.

-Me alegro mucho por ti pero aún no tienes muy buen aspecto sabes?-meditó unos segundos y continuó-por lo que decidí que te tomaras unas vacaciones para que puedas recuperarte.

Hermione pareció aterrorizada ante la sola meción-pero Harry yo...-no pudo seguir ya que el chico la interrumpió.

-Ningún pero Hermione Granger, te estoy dando una orden-dijo el chico seriamente-yo sabré arreglármelas mientras estás fuera...ah!! y puedes tomarte el día libre.

Ella lo miró. Decididamente Harry era muy dulce...aunque no le apetecía irse de vacaciones, pero que más daba, sólo eran unos días y podría aprovechar de hacer el viaje que tanto anhelaba.

-Gracias Harry-depositando un beso en la mejilla del chico-no sé que haría sin ti.

Harry sólo se limitó a sonreir, sabía que era lo mejor para su amiga...no le gustaba que fingiera frente a él de esa manera pero si ella creía que era lo mejor...la veía tan triste...-bueno espero verte pronto, disfruta de tus vacaciones, adiós-dijo antes de salir de la oficina.

-Adiós Harry...

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Cuando bajó del avión supo que había hecho la elecció correcta...el paisaje de Italia era simlemente hermoso, así que lo más pronto qu pudo cogió un taxi y se dirigió al hotel...menos mal que había hecho una reservación...era la época de más turistas y le hubiese sido difícil conseguirla después.

-Wow...-la castaña miraba impresionada la vista que se podía apreciar desde su ventana, era maravillosa...

-Necesita algo más señorita?-preguntó educadamente el botones.

-No gracias, eso es todo-dijo la chica, mientras el joven se retiraba.

Miró las maletas...si bien era un hotel muggle no haría daño que ordenara su ropa con magia, no?, así que con un rápido y ágil movimiento de su varita guardó toda la ropa, aunque apartó un bonito vestido lila para poder ponerse.

-Iré a dar un paseo, siendo una ciudad tan bella no puedo quedarme aquí encerrada-dijo mientras se ó su cartera y salió de la habitación.

Minutos más tarde caminaba tranquilamente por un parque, quería disfrutar del aire y de la bellaza del lugar, relajarse y perderse en aquel cielo azul...que su mente volara y la llevara a través de los colores, de las flores ...del azul del cielo y de la cálida brisa...a un lugar sin igual. Tan pensativa iba en sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta cuando llegó a la bahía. Desde allí observó el bello atardecer y su vista se perdió en las claras aguas del océano, haciéndola olvidar todo lo demás. Tras un largo rato decidió volver ya que hacía algo de frío y no tenía con qué cubrirse. Volteó para irse pero chocó con alguien que iba en sentido contrario a ella.

-Auch...-se quejó la chica mientras se levantaba-siento mucho haberte derribado-era un hombre, pero aunque éste no había levantado la cabeza a la castaña le pareció extrañamente familiar aquel cabello...

-Vaya, vaya...-dijo el chico mientras se ponía de pie-aún sigues siendo tan torpe como antes, no sabelotodo??-dijo mientras le dedicaba una seductora sonrisa.

-Tú!!-lo señaló la chica muy sorprendida-...Draco Malfoy...

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_**Bueno este es mi primer fic...espero que haya quedado bien.**_

_**Todas sus opiniones me serán de gran ayuda para mejorar así que las recibo con mucho gusto... **_

_**Dejen sus review...si les gustó, pero igual si no **_

_**Adiós!!!!!**_


	2. Recuerdos

**Todos los personajes son de J.K ****Rowling**** no míos...pero ya quisiera...**

**Recuerdos**

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Veo que aún me recuerdas sabelotodo-tomando la mano de la chica para luego depositar un leve beso en ella. Hermione lo miró sorprendida-aunque no me sorprende que me recuerdes, siendo el chico más sexy de la escuela es difícil olvidarme, incluso para ti.

La chica se soltó de la mano de Malfoy y retrocedió mirándolo seriamente…aquel hurón seguía siendo el mismo arrogante de siempre…el estúpido que la insultó durante siete años y ahora repentinamente le besaba la mano¿qué era lo que pretendía?

-¿Qué crees que haces estúpido hurón?-le preguntó ácidamente.

-¿No puedes dejar de ser tan agresiva aunque sea sólo una vez?-mirándola decepcionado-yo no te he insultado.

-Claro que sí, me insultas-ella sabía muy bien que aquello no era cierto pero jamás lo admitiría frente a Malfoy-con tu sola presencia estas haciéndolo.

El chico sonrió. Le encantaba como ella era capaz de contestarle todo lo que él dijese-veo que no has perdido tu toque Granger…-dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella, de forma demasiado insinuante para el gusto de la chica-realmente me encanta que seas capaz de seguirme el juego…es muy….excitante.

La chica recibió aquellas palabras como una bofetada. ¿Estaba volviéndose loca o qué¿Había escuchado a Malfoy decirle que era excitante que ella le siguiera el juego? Definitivamente estaba loca y porque no decirlo….de remate.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Malfoy?-preguntó la chica.

-De vacaciones-respondió secamente, para luego agregar-me las merecía…tener a Pansy todo el día mosqueándome es estresante.

Hermione miró el suelo…lo había olvidado…había olvidado el porqué de su viaje….el porqué de su dolor y de su amarga tristeza. Levantó la vista y se quedó mirando un punto fijo en el horizonte, completamente sumida en sus recuerdos… ¿porqué Malfoy siempre conseguía que su corazón se llenase de amargura¿porqué?

Malfoy la miró fijamente. Parecía triste, nostálgica y sola…muy sola-Dime Granger¿es verdad que el pobretón te dio calabazas por Pansy?-no era necesario preguntar, él sabía que aquello era cierto pero tenía que confírmalo de primera fuente y esa era ella. Pansy había corrido a contarle lo que había sucedido en el departamento de Weasley, por lo que estaba muy bien informado, aún así quería que ella lo dijera, Pansy podía arreglar todo para su conveniencia.

-¿Para qué lo preguntas si ya lo sabes Malfoy?-preguntó algo molesta la chica-¿te lo contó tu amiguita no es cierto?-odiaba que sus debilidades salieran a flote…sus debilidades y fracasos y, ahora gracias a esa perra todo el mundo debía saber de lo suyo con Ron.

-Pues sí, ya sabes como es Pansy, no se aguantó y corrió a contármelo-miró directamente a la chica, inspeccionándola. Se veía un poco ojerosa y su semblante reflejaba una profunda tristeza-dime una cosa ¿tanto te importa esa comadreja?

-¿A ti que te importa Malfoy?-no quería hablar de ese tema y menos con él, seguramente lo único que quería era burlarse de ella como siempre lo había hecho-…con tu permiso, debo irme.

-¿Huyendo?-preguntó Draco burlonamente. Sabía que ella no soportaba que la tomaran por una cobarde y si tenía que recurrir a eso lo haría.

-No tengo porqué darte explicaciones a ti Malfoy-le dirigió una fría mirada y pasó por su lado para dirigirse al hotel, pero un fuerte abrazo la tomó por la cintura.

-Nos vemos Granger- la soltó lentamente y se apartó para que ella pudiera irse. Hermione lo miró, sorprendida. ¿Qué había sido eso?, lo miró extrañada pero el chico permanecía serio a la espera que ella se fuera, así que decidió que lo mejor era irse y rápido. Se aseguró que un hubiese nada cerca y desapareció.

-Bien…perdiste tu oportunidad Weasley, ahora me toca a mí-sonrió de lado inconscientemente mientras miraba hacía el lugar donde había desaparecido la chica y luego desapareció.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¿Qué había sucedido¿Malfoy siendo amable con ella?...eso no podía ser, él la odiaba por ser hija de muggles, una sangresucia, como muchas veces se lo había restregado por la cara cuando estaban en el colegio. Se removió inquieta en su cama tratando de pensar y aclarar su mente. Había viajado para tratar de olvidar lo pasado con Ron y para su mala suerte se había encontrado con Malfoy ¿porqué tenía tan mala suerte?

-Será mejor que deje de pensar estupideces si quiero disfrutar de mis vacaciones-en ese momento la chimenea de esa habitación hizo un suave sonido y apareció la cabeza de Ginny en ella.

-¡Ginny!-corrió a colocarse junto a la chimenea y se arrodilló para ver a su mejor amiga-¿cómo has podido hacerlo?, las chimeneas de los muggles no están conectadas a la Red Flu…

-¡Hola Hermione!-Ginny la miró preocupada pero luego sonrió-sólo hablé con Harry y le pedí este pequeño favor…pero dime¿cómo te encuentras?, me he enterado de lo que pasó con Ron.

-Puede decirse que bien-respondió evasivamente, ya hablarían eso más tarde-no te preocupes, estaré bien.

-¿Segura?-el rostro de la chica no decía lo mismo, se veía triste y estaba más pálida que de costumbre-pensaba en ir a pasar unos días contigo, pero veo que no es necesario.

Hermione le sonrió dulcemente. Ginny siempre se preocupaba por ella y se lo agradecía, era la hermana que no había tenido-gracias de todas formas Gin, estoy bien, pero dime ¿tú y Harry han aclarado su situación?-la pelirroja la miró tristemente y negó con la cabeza-Oh…lo siento, es una lástima, pero no te preocupes, yo le daré un empujoncito a Harry, eso déjalo por mi cuenta.

-Gracias Mione-le dedicó una suave sonrisa a su amiga-ahora debo irme, cuídate mucho.

-Adiós Gin, cuídate tu también-alguien llamó a su puerta en ese mismo instante y la imagen de la pelirroja desapareció. Hermione se levanto y abrió la puerta…encontrándose con un gran ramo de rosas-¿qué se supone que es esto?-preguntó muy sorprendida.

-Estas rosas son enviadas por uno de nuestros huéspedes señorita-el botones la entregó las rosas y una tarjeta-no nos es posible decirle quién las envió, sólo dejó esta tarjeta para usted, ahora si me permite me retiro.

Se hallaba perpleja. ¿Quién podía haberle enviado rosas a ella? No conocía a nadie en el hotel y ninguno de sus amigos podía haber sido. Miró la tarjeta, dudando. ¿No sería peligroso abrirlo?, sacudió la cabeza alejando esas ideas, no era posible que una tarjeta fuera peligrosa. Con manos temblorosas la abrió:

Estas rosas me recordaron a ti, tan bellas y perfectas, al igual que tú. Pero tu belleza ciertamente opaca la de tan bellas flores…no tienen comparación.

Cada vez que las mires recuerda que hay alguien que te ama.

No decía nada más. Ni un nombre, simplemente nada. Aún más perpleja que antes las observo y aspiró su delicado aroma.

-No importa…son tan bellas-las dejó cuidadosamente sobre la mesa que había junto a la ventana y se quedó observándolas. Le recordaban tanto a Ron…aquel día le había regalado un gran ramo de rosas, muy parecido a aquel…

FLASH BACK

Hermione se encontraba recostada en un sofá frente a la chimenea, leyendo un libro que consideraba muy interesante, "Los_ gnomos y sus rebeliones a lo largo de la historia"_. Pero su lectura fue interrumpida por un sonido proveniente de la chimenea, el cual indicaba que alguien iba llegando.

Ron Weasley salió de la chimenea tratando de sacudirse el hollín de la capa, mientras que con la otra mano sostenía con dificultad un gran ramo de rosas.

-Diablos!!-maldijo el chico mientras intentaba quitarse el hollín del cabello-Hermione cariño, creo que debieras limpiar tu chimenea o no podré seguir utilizando la Red Flu, siempre quedo todo lleno de hollín cuando vengo a verte…

La castaña sonrió. Ron era realmente adorable y lo parecía aún más mientras luchaba con el hollín, igual que un pequeño molesto porque no obtuvo lo que quería-Lo siento Ron, prometo que la limpiaré-dejó el libro a un lado y se puso de pie para ir al encuentro de su novio, abrazándolo y depositando un suave beso en sus labios-me extraña que hayas venido sin avisar, además habías dicho que mañana partirías a América y pensé que estarías preparando tus cosas.

-Pues me hice un tiempo para ver a mi novia-dijo mientras se sonrojaba intensamente-a…además tenía algo que preguntarte antes de irme.

Hermione lo miró fijamente. Parecía muy nervioso y movía sin parar el ramo de rosas. Le dedicó una suave sonrisa para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

-Oh…lo olvidaba, esto es para ti-entregándole las rosas ala chica, quien las miró fascinada, eran realmente hermosas y dejaban en el aire un aroma que embriagaba sus sentidos. Suavemente las depositó sobre una mesa que se hallaba en una esquina.

-Gracias Ron, son muy bellas.

-Pues…ahora…tú-respiró profundo, decidiéndose a decir de una vez por todas lo que hace tato tiempo deseaba pedir. La quería a su lado para siempre y haría cualquier cosa por ella-¿Hermione…quieres ser mi esposa?

La chica sentía que todo le daba vueltas y que sus piernas de un momento a otro dejarían de sostenerla. Permaneció largo tiempo en silencio tratando de asimilar lo que había oído ¿Realmente le había pedido que fuera su esposa?...

Ron la miraba anhelante, a la espera de una respuesta que no llegaba. Hermione seguía en silencio, por lo que comenzó a inquietarse ¿Podía ser que la chica…?

-Ron, yo…-repentinamente se lazó hacia el chico, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho y abrazándolo, mientras sollozaba-claro que quiero ser tu esposa…

El chico la abrazó fuerte, evidentemente emocionado y feliz-Te amo tanto Hermione…inclinó su rostro, buscando los labios de la castaña. Sonrientes, rozaron sus narices juguetonamente y se fundieron en un tierno beso, el cual demostraba cuanto se amaban el uno al otro…

FIN FLASH BACK

-¡Basta!-se dijo molesta la chica-seguir recordando aquello no hará que las cosas cambien, así que contrólate Hermione Granger.

Para evitar que los recuerdos siguieran abordándola decidió bajar a cenar al restaurant con el resto de los huéspedes. Rápidamente se cambió su vestido por uno un poco más elegante, de un rojo intenso y amplio escote en la espalda.

Al salir de su cuarto encontró en el suelo otro ramo de rosas, esta vez blancas como copos de nieve. Volvió a entrar a su cuarto y las dejó junto alza anteriores, preguntándose quien sería el que le enviaba esas rosas si no conocía a nadie en aquel hotel. Tan ensimismada iba que de forma automática tomó el ascensor que en ese preciso instante abría sus puertas, sin percatarse de que ya había alguien dentro de el.

-Vaya que sorpresa, nos vemos nuevamente Granger-el chicho de ojos grises estaba apoyado en un rincón del ascensor mirándola seductoramente.

-Maldición… ¿será posible que tenga tan mala suerte?-dijo la chica maldiciendo su suerte mientras lo miraba reprobatoriamente. Se dio vuelta dispuesta a salir de ahí y bajar por las escaleras, pero Malfoy había cerrado las puertas y el ascensor se había puesto en marcha.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_Hola_

_Lamento actualizar tan lento pero la universidad me ocupa todo el tiempo y penas me queda lo suficiente para dormir…u.u_

_Espero que les haya gustado el cap, a mi personalmente me dejó más satisfecha que el anterior…_

_Prometo tratar de actualizar más rápido._

_Saludos a todas_

_Jane Granger-Malfoy_


End file.
